LEARN
演化 EVOLUTION *You control a rapidly evolving, biomechanical ship-like organism *Defeat enemies to release ORBS, which can be collected to gain EXPERIENCE *When you earn enough experience, your LEVEL increases and you gain an UPGRADE *UPGRADES can be spent to either swap out GEAR or purchase a MOD 你操縱一台快速演化的船形生命體 被擊敗的敵人會釋放出 ORBS ，可以收集它們以獲得 EXPERIENCE 當你獲得足夠的經驗時，你的 LEVEL 會提升並獲得 UPGRADE UPGRADES 可用於替換 GEAR 或取得 MOD GEAR GEAR *GEAR defines the fundamental aspects of your ship: Its WEAPON, BODY, and SHIELD *You may have no more than one of each *When you use an UPGRADE to select GEAR, it will replace your current GEAR with the new one *WEAPON GEAR allows you to attack enemies *BODY GEAR defines your HULL STRENGTH and THRUST, along with granting various capabilities *SHIELD GEAR defines your SHIELD DURABILIY, and SHIELD COOLDOWN, and SHIELD EFFECT GEAR 定義了你的船的基礎數值：分別為 WEAPON 、 BODY 和 SHIELD 您只能各選擇一個 當你使用 UPGRADE 選擇 GEAR 時，將用新的 GEAR 替換掉你現有的 GEAR WEAPON GEAR 允許你攻擊敵人 BODY GEAR 定義了你的 HULL STRENGTH 和 THRUST ，並給予各式各樣的能力 SHIELD GEAR 定義了你的SHIELD DURABILITY，SHIELD COOLDOWN 和 SHIELD EFFECT MODS MODS *MODS, or Modules, modify or improve the capabilities granted by your GEAR *There is no limit to how many MODS you may have, and you will never lose them, even if you change GEAR *MODS sometimes grant power in exchange for a disadvantage MODS 或 Modules ，修改或改進 GEAR 給予你的能力 你能擁有的 MODS 數量沒有限制，即使您更換了 GEAR ，也不會失去它們 MODS有時會給予你伴隨著風險的力量 生存 SURVIVAL *Always be moving. Setting yourself adrift before aiming will often make enemies miss *After you take damage, your shield begins its 'cooldown'. After cooldown, a shield's full durability is restored. Taking damage restarts your shield cooldown *Taking damage while your shield is down is very dangerous. Evasion can buy you time, but take too long and more will come *Beware lingering on the edges of the battlefield, though warping to the opposite side can solve many problems *You regenerate hull strength 33% faster when you're not firing *As waves advance, the chance for enemies to spawn as 'Elites' or 'Champions' increases, while the time allowed to defeat your enemies decreases *Elite and Champion enemies are tougher, but grant more experience orbs *不停的移動。在瞄準之前讓自己漂移往往會讓敵人打不中 *受到傷害後，你的盾牌開始進行「冷卻」。冷卻完畢時，護盾耐久得以回滿。受到傷害就必須重頭進行冷卻 *在你的護盾消失時受到傷害是非常危險的。躲避可以給你帶來時間，但拖太久會有更多敵人到來 *小心的在戰場的邊界徘徊，適時穿梭到另一邊可以解決許多問題 *當你停止射擊時，你的機體強度修復速度提高了33% *隨著波數推進，敵人出現"菁英"或"冠軍"的機率提升，而予許你殺死敵人的時間被縮短 *精英和冠軍的敵人更加強悍，但帶來更多經驗值 升級 UPGRADE *Persist! As you unlock mods and gear, you will gain access to powerful specialized build options, as well as additional rerolls *You can reroll the mods you are offered. Spend rerolls wisely. They allow you to create a more focused build *Mods are arranged in pairs of four, called a 'Mod Tree'. Purchasing the first mod adds next tier of mods to your random mod pool *Beware of mod effects listed in red. They can be powerful or certain death, depending on your current upgrades *Do not underestimate the need for defensive mods. They synergize with eachother, just as offensive upgrades do *努力不懈！當你解鎖mods和gears時，你將獲得強大的進階選項以及額外的重置機會 *你可以重置升級時的選擇。明智地使用重置。它們允許你專注在想要的玩法上 * Mods通常四個為一組，稱為"Mod Tree"。取得第一個mod後會將下一層的mod添加到隨機mod池中 *注意紅字的mod效果。根據你當前的升級，它們可能讓你威力無比或是必死無疑 *不要低估防守性MOD的必要性。它們就和攻擊性MOD一樣有協同效應 機制 MECHANICS *Consider enabling as many Challenge Modes as possible. The increased experience will allow you to reach greater levels of power *For projectile attacks that deteriorate over time, increasing size and velocity results in greater range, *If a mod is completely incompatible with your current mods or gear, it is often not an option when you upgrade *All damage is either classified as 'hit' damage or 'burn' damage. Burn damage occurs persistently over time, and cannot trigger 'on hit' effects *Self-inflicted damage does not interrupt your shield cooldown, and can be used to trigger on-hit upgrade effects *儘可能多地啟用Challenge Modes。增加的額外經驗值將使您獲得更高等級的力量 *對於隨時間衰退的射彈攻擊，增加大小和速度會產生更大的射程， *如果此MOD與你現有的MOD或GEAR完全不兼容，則升級時最好不要選擇它 *所有傷害都被歸類為「命中」傷害或「燃燒」傷害。燃燒隨著時間持續造成傷害，並且無法觸發「命中」效果 *自殘的傷害不會中斷你的護盾冷卻時間，並可用於觸發命中效果　 ---- 　